familia_lascivafandomcom-20200214-history
Dr.Shelly
Dr.Shelly'''' Shelly is the very first member of the mafia cult called Familia Lasciva and also the beacon chosen by god to lead people into the right direction, our direction, on a heavy path full of hopes and dreams, happiness and memes, bad puns and guns and mines of rhymes. About Shelly Shelly is a young woman being interested in the fine arts such as writing and drawing, though, she's not good at most of them. She loves literature and books and is weak to Shakespeare but do not ever come at her with romeo and juliet thats way too basic and, according to her, the worst of his works, whilst still being okay, just overly hyped by people wanting to seem smart. She also loves cute things such as plueshies and her little family members and also chibi drawings which are not just cute but simply easier to draw than any other things. She also loves cats way too much but also other animals, except for donkeys, she hates them and is traumatised by them and hates Pinnocio therefore. Other interests are some games and anime & manga and marvel movie & some other shows. Editing Her editing life so far has been a bumpy ride and could have ended as that a while ago if it didn't come back to her in time, the fun part of editing that is. She uploaded her first videos beginning of 2012, which were movie maker AMVs and later german stories in form of a video. She did that until 2013 where she slowly started to learn the ways of editing and then finally stopped stories completely and switched over completely together with creating a new YouTube account. Over the years her editing changed a lot, starting off rather crappy with a more cute/fx-ish style and moving over to raw completely unnoticed by her at first and then focusing on smoothness instead of them being "special". In between, around 2015-2016, she tried getting some fx-ish editing back but her efforts stayed fruitless. Finally she stopped editing in August 2018 due to some computer issues, which aren't solved yet but she got her computer to barely work and therefore started editing again for her mafia as she feels completely free whilst doing that and doesn't have to bother with a forced feeling. Perhaps, in the future Shelly will re-start editing again but only god knows, well and maybe the prophet ;) Music Favorites (in order): Panic! At the disco, One Republic, Queen, Fall Out Boy, Adam Lambert, My Chemical Romance, Green Day & One OK Rock Other loved Artists/Bands (no order): Ed Sheeran, Twenty One Pilots, Cash Cash, The Cab, Cobra Starship, The Neighbourhood, Broken Iris, All Time Low, Calvin Harris, Arrows to Athens, Bon Jovi, Within Temptation, Linkin Park, Paramore, Bruno Mars, Coldplay, Maroon 5, Olly Murs, Sunrise Avenue, Karmin, The Script, Aimer, Avicii, Muse, Thousand Foot Krutch, Skillet, Bring me the Horizon Basically many artists but some aren't listed cause she likes like 2-3 songs of them and knows like four. Favroite genres are generally rock, punk, alternative & random classic music. Good Shows Category:Member